


Helluva Boss - Stolas x Blitzo ( You are Mine Tonight)

by CharlieMychelle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Feelings, Gay Sex, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMychelle/pseuds/CharlieMychelle
Summary: This story is about Stolas and Blitzo who play their passionate game again but this time it should be different than what else will happen
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stella Goetia/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Helluva Boss - Stolas x Blitzo ( You are Mine Tonight)

It was a wonderful day in Hell when Stolas just woke up and his wife Stella was yelling again about something. Stolas ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen

Stolas: Why are you screaming early in the morning?

Stella: 'Cause you DEALED ME WITH THAT ASSHOLE AGAIN

Stolas: IT'S ENOUGH I'm fed up with your stupid jealousy Stella

Stella: AND I HAVE THE MOUTH FULLY THAT YOU ALWAYS CHEAT ME WITH THIS ASSHOLE

Stolas: But I love him, I have feelings for Blitzo

When Stella heard this, her head went completely red and she was so angry with him

Stella: you are really the last if Octavia knew

Stolas: she already knows and she doesn't feel like you anymore because you're always screaming, she is currently with a friend and you know what I'm going to throw you out now Bye you stupid cunt

Stolas took her by the neck and threw her out and slammed the door

A few hours later

It was evening and Stolas wanted to have a bit of fun and called Blitzo asks if he would like to come to him Blitzo was a bit annoyed again but came into Stolas' house anyway. Stolas was just about to put on something nice he was wearing a black shirt and black trousers when Blitzo saw him he couldn't take his eyes off his stoles and turned red

Stolas: Ohh Blitzy don't turn red just because I've made myself chic for you

and tapped him on the cheek

Blitzo: don't let it be so cheeky

Stolas throws him on the bed and lies down over him and kissed his neck What made Blitzo moan

Blitzo: ahhh stoles no me mhhh

Stolas: don't you like it Blitzy

Blitzo: but why should I come here

Stolas: I said it on the phone because I have to talk to you

Blitzo wanted to talk about what to say when Stolas puts a finger on his mouth and says

Stolas: I'll tell you after the passionate game

Winks at him

Stolas continued where he had left off and Stolas kissed him passionately because both mouths pressed their tongues together moaning and Stolas ended because kiss and both undressed and both were naked

Stolas: are you ready my Blitzy

Blitzo: yes asshole grins

Stolas tore Blitzo's ass put his member in Blitzo groans with excitement What made Stolas turn on and Stolas whispers softly in Blitzo's ear

Stolas: Ohhh Blitzy you make me so hot

Blitzo: ohhh yeah you make me so hot too

Stolas made faster and faster that both came together to the climax and Stolas combed out of him and lay down next to him in bed

Blitzo: that was so cool so what did you want to tell me now

Stolas: I ...... kicked Stella out today and we are no longer married

Blitzo was shocked

Blitzo: wow, Octavia knows it really well

Stolas: yes, I've already told her and I have to tell you something else I ......... love you I fell in love with you Blitzo

Blitzo: wow wait you're in love with me

Stolas nodded and turns red in the face

Blitzo kissed Stolas passionate on their mouths and Stolas enjoys it

Blitzo released himself from the kiss and said

Blitzo: I love you too Stolas

They both hugged and fell asleep together

So my dear ones That's it, see you guys I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
